Night Revelations
by angel5411313
Summary: Sakura has a mission to get information on Sasuke. It has been 6 years since he left. but what happens when the man she is suppose to get information on finds her? One-shot SasuSaku


Disclaimer: Don't own these characters yada yada

**poll on my profile. I wont be updating any stories till the poll is closed. I will only be submitting one-shots like this one.**

* * *

It was a simple enough mission. I was sent to gather. When I first heard that I immediately thought Tsunade-sama was referring to herbs and that made me angry. How dare the hokage waste my skill to something Genins should be doing, but once I was given the file I realized I was mistaken. I was to gather information.

Oh but not just any information but information on the last Uchiha meaning my ex-teammate and former love Sasuke. It had been six years since he left Konoha. Making him nineteen already. I had turned nineteen four months before him. He hadn't been causing trouble lately and that was what was making the Hokage nervous.

Tsunade-sama knew she should've gave the case to someone else who didn't know the Uchiha as well but all her other ninjas were busy with other missions, preparations to take over their family's empire or they were incapacitated.

She didn't want to send her best Medic Nin so far but she had no other choice and besides I had matured, surely, I wouldn't my feelings jeopardize this mission. At least that's what Tsunade-sama hoped.

I was supposed to find a man named Taku he had blue hair and pink eyes. I sneered and people said _I_ had strange characteristics. However I was suppose to meet him tomorrow. I had arrived ahead of schedule so I had a night to kill. Unfortunately this town was basically dead.

There were no bars opened at one…a.m and no casinos. I, after years of hanging around Tsunade-sama, had started to like the taste of alcohol after a hard days work. No heavy drinking though and defiantly no heavy gambling unless I wanted to have as many debts as Tsunade-sama did…scratch that _does_.

Walking around in a basically empty town at night (even if I was a trained Kunichi) was pretty scary. It felt like someone was watching her. "Get a hold of yourself Sakura… you're just being paranoid." I mumbled to myself in an attempt to calm myself down.

I felt a gust of wind and a hand wrap around my body and grab my left arm and a katana come pretty close to my throat. "I wouldn't be to sure about that." A man whispered into my ear. Even if the voice had matured and I hadn't heard it in three years I still knew whose it was. I tried to turn my head to look at his face to see how much it changed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sakura." He whispered again while making sure to let the metal blade lightly touch my skin. "Please, Sasuke." It took all my will to not add

–Kun as I had in the past. But I had to see his face no I needed to see it. To remind me he was real and not a figment of my imagination.

"Why should I?" He asked. I think the blade moved just a centimeter away from my neck. "Because I want to see you." I said in a quiet voice. He moved the blade farther away so I could crane my neck and look at him.

He was breath takingly handsome. With those looks he could pass for a good. Pale skin, full lips, long eyelashes midnight blue hair. We had started off being the same height when we were genin, now he was almost a head taller than me.

He had his Sharingan activated. It was a beautiful kekkei genkai. Blood read with three black marks. His lips were close to mine. Despite my situation I could feel a tiny bit of blood rush to my cheeks. He just smirked at my reaction. "Why are you here, Sakura?"

I gulped. "Just vacationing." I gave out a nervous giggle. He didn't say anything just put the blade closer to my neck. "…you can threaten me but I won't tell."

I had to get out of this and get the upper hand. I kept staring at him while I worked on my hand seals. The blade tightened against my skin. "Don't even think about finishing that." He threatened in a deep husky voice. Too late. The blade pressed deeper but I was already gone. A log was in my place.

I started running. I could tell that he was approaching and fast. I ran into the bamboo fields and masked my chakra. I ran deep into it and stood still. Only to jump seconds later to avoid being hit my shuriken.

I started running again and got out a Kunai. Sasuke soon started running next to me with his Katana out. His white shirt was now hanging on by his rope. He probably took it off so he could have less difficulty in finishing me off.

It wouldn't work if I tried to stop that blade with my kunai so when he swung I dodged but of course he had seen that with his sharingan so I ended up getting a cut in the shoulder. Nothing deep or serious but enough to make me loose blood. I ran away again.

This time before he had a chance to get to me I gather chakra into my fist and when I heard him coming I hit the ground. I really hope he hadn't been expecting that. Pieces of dirt and bamboo went flying everywhere and there was dust clouding anything within my vision.

Defiantly not the smartest idea I had. The dust started to fade and before he had a chance to see me I threw the Kunai. It grazed his cheek. He looked at me with irritation while I got a chance to smirk at him. "Not smart, Sakura." Okay that was the second dumb idea I have had in the past ten minutes because now Sasuke was pissed and serious.

He disappeared and reappeared behind me. However I had expected this since he did it a lot to me and I ducked just before he had a chance to slice me in half. He nicked a piece of my hair. It had taken me a year an a half to get my hair down to my mid back and he just cut it. When I said nicked I was being optimistic but as I looked at the pieces of hair flying in the wind I think I saw red for a moment.

I had moved away from Sasuke and he just stared at me as I stared at him. One hand had a kunai and the other went to see how short my hair was now…It was at my shoulder now.

My mouth opened I shocked then closed as I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming. Sasuke just looked bored I was pissed no beyond that. Who did he think I grew my hair out for…wait no I had grown it out for um myself no one else. I gathered chakra in my hands and rushed at Sasuke.

He just stood there. When I got close enough he grabbed my wrist and my eyes widened. He threw me against a thick bamboo stick and he saw me poof into smoke. His eyes widened as the real me came and punched him in the chest. He flew back several meters. When he caught his balance he coughed up some blood.

We had been fighting for a while now and I was running out of chakra. Sasuke hadn't used any jutsu's yet. He breathing only a little hard while I was down right panting ready to ask him for a time out. He must've noticed how tired I was because he started doing some seals.

"_Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu_" I couldn't do this anymore. I fell on my knees unable to fight anymore. I was covered in cuts and bruises. Bleeding from varies wounds. It was getting hot and unbearable. Just before I blacked out and the fireball. I saw pale arms jump and pick me up and away from the fireball. Before I could see the face I passed out.

* * *

What was wrong with that girl? How could she just fall to her knees in front of the fireball? I mean sure I was the one who made the fireball but I expected her to dodge it, not surrender to it. But if this meant the fight would soon be over I didn't mind.

Something didn't feel right. It had been a while since I had a good fight and to be truthful I never thought that Sakura would be so tough. I had heard rumors but that punch I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. The fireball was getting closer and she still hadn't moved in fact she looked ready to pass out.

"Damn it." I said before I ran and picked her up before the fireball had a chance to get to her. I wasn't showing her sympathy it had just been awhile since anyone had put up such a good fight and it seemed a waste to just let her die.

She looked pretty banged up and I pretty sure her insides weren't any better. I think I had broken one of her ribs at one point. But I saw her set it back in place then heal it a little.

I carried her in my arms. Back there she had seemed so tough and rough but now she seemed like that twelve year old girl again. Though she was a bit more matured and had an actually figure.

Her lips were cracked and stained with blood and her wounds were still bleeding some more than others. The wounds she gave me weren't as dangerous. I had a cabin up ahead. Not to far from where we were fighting. Whoever owned that bamboo field was not going to be happy.

The cabin had a bed, first aid equipment, a chair and a fire place. I usually caught fish to eat. I placed Sakura on the bed and took her red shirt off. She had a netted shirt and black tube top on underneath. I took one of her kunai's and cut the netted shirt off and tossed it somewhere. When it was like this I could see she had no bra on.

I wrapped all her major wounds and put cream on the least worst ones. Then I took her tan skirt off and her weapons pouch which left her in black spandex shorts. I left those on since I didn't see any wounds.

She didn't have a lot of wounds on her legs. So I left them. Then I realized what I had been doing. I had been treating someone I had just tried to kill moments ago. "Damn it." I said cursing myself. What was wrong with me?

She was just a girl who was too naïve. 'Or so you want to believe' another thought said. This was confusing. This girl…woman had no control over me yet here I was treating her wounds as if she were my comrade and even if that was still the case I wouldn't.

Maybe I was sick or going, dare I think it, soft. This woman sure she was my friend and team mate once. And maybe I had held special feelings for her but that was all in the past. I lit the fire in the fireplace and sat down in the chair contemplating what to do about her.

I heard her groan and saw her shiver. I resisted the urge to put the covers on her. "C-cold." Great, just great. Now I was feeling guilty, I did leave her wearing nothing but a black tube top and spandex shorts. After watching her shiver some I got up and threw the cover on her.

I started putting some of that medical cream on the few wounds I had. "Sasuke-kun…" I glanced at her. She was half awake sitting up looking at me. "What are you doing in my room?" I just had to give her a moment. She looked down at herself. "…and why am I half naked?" She looked around the cabin.

"Oooh…" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Um where am I?" She said looking around as if I had a sign hanging somewhere telling her exactly where she was. "My cabin." She found her netted shirt and saw how it had been cut.

She glared at me. "This was my best netted shirt." I just shrugged not really caring if it was her favorite or not. She picked up her red shirt and put it on but not bothering to zip it up. She walked over towards me. Not seductively but normally.

She just stood right over me and started healing the area where she had punched me with her superhuman strength. "You have some internal bleeding." She explained. She should've been healing her wounds. They were worst than mine plus I'm pretty sure she didn't have enough chakra for the both of us.

"Sakura don't waste your chakra on me." She just looked at me harshly. "I'm a medic Nin and I can't just let my own needs get ahead of helping people. If I can heal someone then I will." I could tell she was dedicated to this job of hers.

"And besides I used a jutsu before I passed out that would slowly repair my wounds." She said with a smile. Her green eyes looked beautiful with the fire reflecting off them…what was I saying? After she finished healing me she just stood in front of me.

I didn't tell her to move because I didn't want her to and she didn't move because she didn't want to. Her small graceful hand moved cautiously toward my face. She brushed a tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

Her touch was electrifying and gentle. I didn't want her to touch anyone else like this. She smelt like cherry blossoms which I found ironic. But I loved the smell on her. "Sasuke-kun?" She said stroking my face. Her hand occasionally working itself into my hair and massaging my scalp. "Hn." I leaned into her touch.

"Can I kiss you?" My eyebrow twitched. I looked at her. She looked vulnerable. I stood up making her take a step back and taking her hand with her. "No." She looked hurt and kind of disappointed.

"Because I want to kiss you." I said walking up to her and leaning down capturing her lips. My eyes were half closed and hers were wide before they closed and she leaned into the kiss. I closed my eyes all the way.

* * *

The kiss started to get more urgent and hungry. I couldn't believe I was kissing him. When I had saw my wounds were all wrapped and that I had a blanket on me I fell for him all over again. But this time was different. I hadn't fallen just for his looks but for how he was. His kindness was sweet.

We made it to the bed most of our clothes were gone by now. Even though the distance was short. I had never had sex before so of course it hurt. I cried when Sasuke entered me. He tried to pull out but I wouldn't let him. He kissed me softly and gently. Comforting me till the pain was gone. I fell even harder.

I had no clue what he was thinking. Did he love me or was I just his play thing for the night?

The sex was great and the second time better and the third time wonderful. Basically all the sex we had was great and wonderful and I loved every moment of it.

He was lying on his back and I was lying on his chest tracing circles around his chest. He had a lot of hickeys which made me blush with embarrassment. Who knew I was such an animal. There were even bite marks. Sasuke chucked. It had been so long since I heard that. "Enjoying your handiwork?"

I just blushed more. Man, who was I Hinata? With all that blushing I could be. Sasuke flipped us over so he was laying on me and I was on my back. He nuzzled into my neck. Sasuke was being weird but I could deal if he was like this. "If it makes you feel better you neck is a lot worse than mine."

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?" I said giggling. He just smirked and bit the hollow spot between my neck and collar bone that he found out I like having bit. I yawned unpurposly. "Sleep." It wasn't a command but a suggestion that I found very tempting.

I had traveled all the way from the fire country without any sleep and barely any stops. I could see through the window that the sun was about to rise. "You…you won't leave while I'm sleeping right." I asked.

"Why would I leave?" He asked me truly confused. "Well you tend to leave when people are sleeping." I said. I hope he wouldn't get mad at me for bringing that up. "Well knowing you, you'll try to stop me if I tried." I was glad he could joke about it but that only brought more questions to mind. Would he come back to Konoha or did he expect me to travel with him.

He seemed to read my mind. "I got nothing out here. I've accomplished almost all my goals. Maybe I should come back to Konoha." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "You know if you come back on your own they might lighten your sentence…wait what other goal do you have. I mean you got your revenge?" He just smirked and kissed me lightly.

"I _am_ the last Uchiha" he said suggestively. I now knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. "Oh and what are you going to do about that?" I said challenging him.

"I'm going to marry a little pink haired green eyed girl and have as many children I can have." I smiled and kissed him. So much for no such thing as happy endings.

I fell asleep into my future husbands arms happily.

* * *

Ugh Im in a SasuSaku mood but the story still sucks ugh this I guess should be rated T since its not really a lemon.


End file.
